


A Christmas without Tea

by DauntlessCake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntlessCake/pseuds/DauntlessCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can the inhabitants of 221B survive a Christmas without tea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas without Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluff with our favourite boys.  
> Many thanks to LaetusButterfly for correct my mistakes.  
> (Check her works here: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/3268913/)

˝HOW could this happen?˝ Sherlock’s voice was too loud to ignore.

˝Have you been to the supermarket?˝

˝No. I thought you had.˝

˝Sherlock. I’ve broken my leg just a week ago. Do you think it is me, who should still do the shopping?˝

It took a few minutes for Sherlock to put the pieces together. ˝Oh.˝ And after another minute ˝Then I should do it.˝

John sighed and shook his head. ˝Do you know what day is it? Sherlock, it’s Christmas Eve. There are no shops open.˝

˝Mrs Hudson?˝

˝God, Sherlock, do you notice the world around you? She left to visit her sister in Manchester. Yesterday.˝

˝And how are we going to have tea?˝ The detective looked paniced, and this face reminded John how Sherlock adores the evening ceremonies having tea, with tons of sugar, a bit milk (if there’s any) and the…

˝Biscuits! At least we have biscuits!˝

˝Yes, it was Mrs Hudson’s present for us. She gave them two days ago.˝ John rolled his eyes. Living with a sociopath was not that easy. ˝Maybe you can find something in the cabinet.˝

A few minutes passed by and John had just started to read the newspapers when Sherlock appeared next to him, putting down a tray on the coffee table full of biscuist and two mugs. John was gulping as a delicious smell wafted over.

˝What is this?˝ he pointed to the liquid in the mugs.

˝Hot chocolate. And Merry Christmas, John.˝ The doctor looked to his flatmate surprised but after a second he realised the situation.

˝You haven’t bought anything, have you?˝

˝I knew you are not able to buy a present with your leg having been broken. I didn’t want you to feel embarrassed about it.˝ As John could see, Sherlock was a bit nervous and he found it very cute. He glanced to his door and decided that the detective’s present – that he bought weeks ago - were wait for next Christmas.

˝You’re right, Sherlock. Thank you.˝ He raised his mug. ˝Merry Christmas to you, too.˝

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine, etc... etc... etc...  
> Thanks for reading. Any ideas/suggestions would very welcome. :)


End file.
